


残次品同人  |  光

by saltcat



Category: cancipin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcat/pseuds/saltcat
Summary: 接100章的车





	残次品同人  |  光

林静恒屈指在他鼻梁上弹了一下，伸手按下紧急医药箱按钮，一个隐藏的抽屉缓缓打开，全套的消炎、阵痛药没拆包装，全新地躺在药盒里：“我说你来吧，想要我吗？”  
　　  
　　

陆必行脑子里“嗡”一声，晕头转向地片刻，他结巴起来：“我我我……我可、可以吗？”

天此刻还吝啬着，只肯向沉睡的星球漏出有限的一点光。

林静恒揽过陆必行翻了个身，放松着平躺下来，看着还呆头呆脑没反应的青年：“还是你想让我在上面？”

陆必行像个刚刚初始化的机器，各项机能正在历经一系列繁杂的驱转。自觉有朝一日在第八星系搭个伊甸园也不在话下的青年科学家，此刻大脑一片混乱。

林静恒安抚似的伸出手蹭他微微烫红的面颊，一蹭上了瘾，心里不知怎么放松了一些：这小子嘴上经常大吹大擂，肉麻话一套一套，这会看起来也没有什么底气。

“别怕。”他忍着笑，即使面前的青年人高腿长，已经是个成年人了，林静恒还是拿出哄孩子一般的口气安慰对方，温柔得有些不像他。

陆必行脾气再好，这种时候还是得为男性尊严挣扎一下的：“我不怕！”

他一张脸紧张得通红，像被欺负了一样，扑过去咬林静恒忍俊不禁的嘴角，而后，他强装严谨地确认道：“君无戏言的，将军。”

狭窄的单人床两个人躺着捉襟见肘，炽热的气息纠缠在一起，林静恒似乎轻笑了一声，但陆必行没听清。

他循着本能叼住林将军的喉咙，那口感他在梦里回味过好几次，再次尝到，仍是无法控制地含吮不放，像是要吃了对方。

吸血鬼一样。

林静恒被痒到了，在他背上掴了一掌。

陆必行不舍地松开牙关，用舌尖舔了一下被自己咬出齿印的那块皮肉，看它很快在主人白皙的皮肤上呈现出明显的一撮红，顿时满意得不行。

他居高临下地冲着林静恒呲牙，脸上带着少年气的促狭得意。

——如果他能在沃托长大……

林静恒很纵容地饶过他，甚至表扬似的摸摸对方的脸颊，鼓励他继续。

——一定能骄横跋扈，无法无天，像个真正的少爷一样。

林静恒的神游开了个头，就被陆必行的动作拉回现实。

工程师手脚利落地拆开浴袍，急切伸手进去，触摸到林将军有些潮气和微凉的皮肤。林静恒胸腹肌肉形状明朗，摸起来却不似看起来那么坚硬。陆必行贪恋地沿着对方裸露的身体抚摸，想将自己心头火热一并传染给他。

林静恒只觉得痒。他的浴袍在纠缠中滑落，陆必行幼稚地俯下身，侧耳贴在他裸露的胸膛。

那明显激烈起来的节奏，令青年科学家心头一悸。

咚咚咚咚。

林将军一腔衷情都深藏在这儿，平时密不透风，幸好陆必行精通凿岩穿孔，又有一腔无畏无惧的耐心，这才窥见端倪。

他忍不住得意，觉得对方是真的挺喜欢自己。

陆必行心中填满了巨大的甜蜜，觉得自己被糖浆与热气浇成了一朵棉花糖，轻飘飘的，简直要上天。

而林静恒没比平常更暖的体温，竟也融化了他，黏着他，拖着他，让他没能飞走。

昼夜珠转，第一缕晨曦将至未至。

缠绕着亲吻的身躯翻滚过几轮，终于赤裸相对，陆必行烫得不像话，林静恒感觉像被捅进了一根烧红铁棍。

他全力想放松自己，又被陆必行堵住呼吸，几乎喘不过气，数次抬手想推开他。

陆校长进程不怎么顺利，此时非常懊恼，他比乖乖躺在林静恒身下忍耐时脸色更苍白、喘息更急促，清亮的双眼泛着情欲，红着眼圈、一脸焦虑。

林静恒不舍得他疼，自然也看不得他这幅神情，起身在他眉心吻了一下，安慰道：“别急，还有时间。”

陆必行闻言，神情有些腼腆，动作却毫不留情，他揽着林静恒翻了身侧躺着，伸手向下探索，握住了对方没有完全硬起来的性器，不太熟练地调整着手上的力度撸动。林静恒强忍不出声，任由陆必行没有章法地试探了几下，他自己没有察觉，眉头却已经无意识地皱起来，攥住床单的手背上爆起青筋。

橘暖的霞与灰冷的雾开始交手。

林静恒觉得自己经得住难受，也十分耐疼，却没想到是这样的，比真的受伤更难以承受。

陆必行憋屈了半个晚上，好不容易找对了地方，兴致高昂地朝着令林静恒神魂颠倒的敏感点连续冲撞，他一会儿像个孩子一样撒娇，缓慢而深入地撩拨，一会儿又发起狂，扶着林静恒劲瘦的腰身激烈向里顶弄。快感忽慢忽快，一直不曾停止，林静恒喘息渐渐激烈起来，零碎地挤出呻吟声，有痛也有欢愉，无论哪种都令他不堪，他腰腹微微抽搐着摆动，似乎是挣扎，却把陆必行更深地吞进身体。

不知道他到底是想躲，还是想要。

陆必行也不知道，触感柔软火热的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，令他心跳如战鼓狂擂，神智已经消失得差不多了。林静恒一夜没睡，被陆必行翻来覆去地搬弄，床单皱巴得不能看，而他本人更好不到哪儿去，凌乱的头发被汗沾湿，眼角飞出可疑的一抹红，林将军没了最初的游刃有余，激烈而连续的快感令他喘息更加深重，他嘴巴微微张合，像是想开口指示什么，却发不出声。

他已经身无寸缕，却觉得陆必行的目光依然在一层一层剥开他，——想说让他不要再看。

但他没有说出来，陆必行到了紧要关头，正用尽全力地猛烈冲刺，林静恒只剩一点把人紧紧搂在怀里的力气，在最后几十下清晰淫靡的肉体拍击声中，他闷哼一声，浑身像触电般绷紧，发着抖开口喊了陆必行的名字。

陆必行也在瞬间被他绞射，趴在他肩头吁出一口气。此时窗外的天光，正像利刃划开天际。

等两个人呼吸喘匀，陆必行粘人地凑过去亲吻林静恒，他闭着眼，像触碰神祇般虔诚，又满含歉意。

林静恒手掌附在他的后脑勺，回应着他的吻，和他揉在他头发的力度一样轻，是亲昵而容忍的。

他不会生我的气。

陆必行想，好像不管自己做什么，对方都不会真的跟他生气。

这念头像弹落在枯草丛的火星，随时预备着生起火焰。青年人眼里落了水汽，视线有些雾朦，没由来地，他感觉自己心的某一个部分从胸腔中分离，朝向未知深渊滑了去。

因为无处着力，一直无限下落。

陆必行朝外看了一眼，心里突然有些堵，他们过往的亲昵总是匆匆忙忙，而这么快天又亮，林将军该去晨练了。

总像赶不及下次一样。

……呸，不吉利。

唯物主义信仰的科学家淬了自己一口，肆无忌惮地窝在爱人的怀里亲亲蹭蹭，假装没听到晨起的闹钟提醒。

他们明明来日方长。

日出把人间照得毫发毕现。

林将军盔甲丢落床榻，已经来不及收拾了。白银卫队晨练的跑步声渐次响起，并没有因主将缺席减去半分铿锵。

他们是这个饱经罹难脆弱星球久盼而至的曙光。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得我快不好意思了，陆必行怎么这么会卖乖！


End file.
